The present invention relates to a vapor and ion source, and in particular to a metal vapor and ion source.
In the art, the metal vapor and ion sources conventionally use the bombardment of a target by an electron beam. Complex and fragile prior art apparatuses operate under a high vacuum (in the range of 10.sup.-3 pascals) and have a limited lifetime.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide for another type of vapor and ion source having a very simple structure and a long lifetime.